Don't mock a physcopath
by Computer Breeze
Summary: Drake has Brianna and he is using her as a bait to get Diana to the Gaiaphage, But what will happen when he starts to fall in love with her? Twisted love story (OOC at the beginning, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Brittany POV

Brittany had the eggs in the backpack and she was heading back to the camp,

So she could feed Gaia.

When she heard a rushing noise in her left ear, she turned around. Too late.

Brianna had beheaded with her wire.

Brianna POV

Brianna grinned as she picked up Brittany's Head.

She had been searching for ages To find Drake/Brittany.

Then Brittany's head started to change, She had been holding Brittany's head beforehand but now she had her enemy Drake Merwin's head, his eyeballs were looking around as he couldn't move his head. She could only imagine what was going through his head at that moment. Brianna giggled.

She turned his head around so he was facing her, she gave him a kiss on the nose. Mocking him, she laughed.

Then she heard a voice in her head, she knew it was the Gaiaphage and she tried to fight it but it was trying to control her, telling her to put Drake back to normal.

She tried to refuse but she ended up walking over to Drake's body, which was lying on the floor and placing his head back on his neck.

It slowly started to heal itself,

The Gaiaphage was telling Brianna to stay there.

It wouldn't let her move, no matter how hard she tried.

She turned around in the direction of the lake, it was too far away for anyone to hear her.

Maybe if she could get to her backpack which she had dropped on the floor a few feet away, she could get her gun and shoot in the air.

They would hear that, right?

She was about to try and fight off the Gaiaphage so she could get to her backpack when she felt an awful pain in her back, Drake was up and fighting again.

She remembered that the Gaiaphage wasn't letting her go anywhere she was stuck with a very angry, Drake Merwin.


	2. Chapter 2

Really short chapter, sorry

Drake POV

Drake whipped Brianna's back, not too hard just to remind her that he was there. A gentle tap on the back.

He grinned as he saw her shiver, she stayed still and whimpered like a puppy that was getting hurt, he remembered that noise all too well.

He pushed her onto her front and sat on her back, "Thought you had defeated me, huh?" Brianna didn't respond, just lay there. Awaiting her death, but he wasn't going to kill her. He would use her, one way or another.

* * *

Also I'm not implying rape or sex at the end of this, just incase you were wondering.

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Drake pulled her up by her hair into a sitting position, and she started crying.

Drake was a bit taken back because he thought Brianna never cried, that she was stronger than that.

Maybe she really was afraid of Drake.

He stood there for a moment admiring Brianna's beauty, then he remembered for a moment that she had just beheaded him.

But she was only following orders to capture and kill him, wasn't she?

Whatever, he ordered her to stand up.

She did as he asked straight away,

He wrapped his whip around her waist incase she tried to run away, and told her to follow him.

They started walking in the direction of the lake.

What was drake planning?

Why didn't he kill her?

Where was he taking her?

She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she didn't dare.

She kept quiet and followed him.

* * *

So I don't really know where I'm going with this

I know that I'm going to have Drake use Brianna against Sam and everyone but I

don't know how he can use her.

Anyone have an idea?


	4. Chapter 4

Drake POV

Drake looked over at Brianna,

She was slacking.

He stopped walking and glared at her.

"Would you like me to kill you?" He threatened, showing massive amounts of frustration,

"No! p please don't kill me. I will do anything you ask, just don't kill me!"

she cried.

"Anything, huh?" Drake smiled his shark like grin. He was going to have some fun.

* * *

So I got a request to do a rape/sex scene and I'm not sure whether people want that and would read it, so if you do can you review with an answer please :3

I also hinted at it but if people don't want one, I can change it up a little.

Also thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

I really hope I'm not pushing the T rating with this chapter

but there is no actual rape and stuff.

If you feel like I am, please review saying so. because then I will change the rating. I don't want to offend anyone either.

I also tried to take in what was said in the reviews.

Sorry about the terrible grammar.

* * *

Drake pushed Brianna to the ground whilst she let out a small squeak,

"Please don't" she whispered hoping that he wouldn't do anything.

But he ignored her.

She was on her back now with Drake sat on top of her stomach, she tried to push him off. But he was too heavy.

"Fuck" she whispered as she tried to get herself out of this situation,

"Darling, now your just asking for it" Drake smirked. Brianna gave him a look of hatred and despise.

He looked down on her whilst his hand slid down to her jeans, she whimpered.

This is really happening? Shit! Think Brianna, think!

Drake felt for the zip and pulled on it,

It wouldn't budge,

"What? What the fuck!" He exclaimed.

The zip was stuck,

"Guess you can't do anything now, huh Drakie?" Brianna taunted with a hint of a grin on her face, her confidence arising again.

"I could always whip the clothes off of you" He growled back.

Brianna's smile faded from her face and was replaced with a slight frown.

Drake glared at her and stood up,

Having fun would have to wait.

He needed to attack the lake whilst he had Brianna, Drake pulled Brianna up by her arm and started dragging her along whilst she tried to run in the other direction.

Drake dug his heels into the ground and pulled on her arm, he suddenly went flying in the direction that Brianna was running, he kept hold of her.

No way, was he letting her go.

Brianna continued running for a while in the direction of the forest, she didn't realise Drake was still holding on to her as she ran because she normally got the feeling of the wind rushing past her, so it was quite normal.

She didn't stop for about 20 minutes, when she stopped she was at the outskirts of the forest. She then felt tugging on her arm. Brianna looked down and gasped, "Let me go!"

Drake wrapped his whip around Brianna's legs and dragged her over to a large rock that lay at the side of a tree.

He pulled on the whip and her face collided with the rock.

Brianna was immediately knocked out.

Drake walked over to her unconscious body, she was bleeding a little but not enough to kill her.

Drake turned her over and looked at her face, it didn't seem to have done much damage to her features. She would maybe have a black eye or something.

Drake groaned, he could either wait for Brianna to wake up and stay here for the night or carry Brianna to the lake.

He decided it would be stupid to carry her, even though she was probably quite light. Drake rested his head against a tree and wrapped his whip around Brianna's leg, then drifted off to sleep.

"She isn't back yet?" Sam asked Edilio.

"No Sam, she isn't"

"Should we be worried?"

"I don't know" Edilio responded showing worry on his normally gentle face, "should we go looking for her?" He continued.

Sam thought about that question for a minute, she could have just gotten tired and fallen asleep, "If she's not back by morning we will go look for her, don't tell Dekka or Jack that she is not back yet" Edilio nodded and walked back home.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Don't mock a physcopath 6

Hey everyone,

Thanks for the reviews and just to let you know I'm not doing a rape chapter,

So please stop asking for it.

Okay now moving on to the next chapter.

* * *

Sam POV

Sam woke up with his mind in a dizzy type of phase, he got out of bed and put some clean clothes on.

At least as clean as they could be in the FAYZ.

He heard a knock on his bedroom door and then the familiar voice of Edilio which sounded panicked and rushed,

"Sam! Are you awake? Get up now!"

"Yeah I'm awake man, what's up?" Sam responded in a relaxed voice whilst he tied his laces for his boots.

"Sam! open the door" Edilio answered in a matter of seconds. Sam groaned and opened the door. As soon as the door had opened a crack Edilio started shouting at him, "Brianna isn't back!

She is out there, alone! Probably dead or near! Sam we have to get out there right now!"

"Shit" he kicked himself for forgetting about Brianna, his dreams were filled with images of Astrid. Breeze didn't even cross his mind whilst he was having those dreams.

"What time is it?" Sam asked Edilio whilst he grabbed a jacket from his closet. "Umm.. I think 12" Edilio responded looking at the sun and where it was located in the sky.

"We are taking Matt and Casper also Jack asked to come.." Edilio continued.

"Jack's coming?" "Yeah as soon as I told him, he said so straight away."

"I thought I told you not to tell Jack" "He had a right to know Sam, they are in a relationship. You know"

Sam shrugged his head as he brushed past Edilio, Edilio followed him.

"So, are were leaving now?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, I think"

"Let's get Jack,Matt and Casper then"

Edilio grabbed a pistol from the tabletop

And put it in his pocket, easy for him to locate and pull out easy. If needed.

They met up with the others outside the white houseboat and set off to find Brianna.


	7. Chapter 7

So I only just realised how short each one of my chapters are,

So I'm trying to write longer ones now.

Also suggesting ideas to add in would really help :))

and sorry for the terrible grammar

* * *

Jack POV

Brianna, oh god is she?

Jack was walking beside Sam, looking around for her whilst thinking about her.

He felt guilt. The other day Brianna had come into his room whilst he was on one of the laptops they had found,

(Flashback incase you haven't realised)

"Jack? Jack? Jack?" Brianna pestered.

She stroked his shoulder moving her lips to his neck.

"Brianna, stop it. I'm busy!" He shouted at her, she pouted and walked out with a frown on her face.

Brianna POV

Brianna woke up with a killer headache and groaned. She touched her head relaxing slightly as her cool hand soothed the head ache. Only slightly, but at least it helped in the slightest.

She looked around forgetting where she was and why she was there.

Brianna tried to stand up but failed automatically as she realised something was holding on to her legs, she looked behind her and there was the devil himself. Asleep resting his head up against a tree with his whip wrapped around Brianna's legs. Well played Merwin, she thought whilst glaring at Drake.

Sam POV

They had been walking for 2 hours or so, shouting Brianna's name. Hoping that she would come to the call.

Jack was crying (silently) , Sam had noticed. But jack was trying to be strong. For Brianna.

Sam slowed down a bit and walked in pace with Edilio, whilst Casper and Matt walked nearby Jack.

"Where do you wanna look now?" Sam asked Edilio, stopping for a minute to catch his breath.

"The forest? We're about a mile away"

Sam nodded and they started walking again, faster this time.

Whilst Jack and the soldiers went off in a different direction.

* * *

So I said at the beginning of the chapter I was going to start making these longer I totally kept at that

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note***

I haven't updated this in a while, I really shouldn't have 3 ff going on atm.

Anyways, I hope you like it :)

* * *

Brianna heard faint footsteps, fast footsteps.

Footsteps that sounded like they were running.

And breathing, heavy breathing.

Was someone coming?

Probably not, it was most likely her imagination.

She groaned, she was just going to have to wait for Drake to wake up.

As soon as she thought that, she heard Drake shifting slightly he was waking up.

She became nervous again, but didn't show it.

"Wakey Wakey Drakie" she spoke in a taunting voice.

Drake's eyes switched open and he looked at her and growled.

"What's the matter Drakie? Woke up on the wrong side of the forest?" She continued.

He stood up, not answering her question and pulled her up with his whip.

She tried to fight him, by pulling away from him but he forced her upwards.

Brianna crossed her arms and a look of frustration furrowed her brows.

Drake smirked but then he heard the voices of Sam and Edilio.

"Shit" he whispered, they sounded close.

He noticed Brianna was looking in the different direction, not caring what Drake was doing.

He grabbed a large rock from the ground and snuck up on her, so she wouldn't scream.

And he hit her on the back of the head,

She fell to the ground. Knocked out.

Luckily not making much noise, Drake propped her up against a tree and hid behind a nearby bush waiting for Sam and Edilio and maybe others to come through the clearing and see Brianna.

Hopefully they would run over to Brianna, to check if she was okay.

Then Drake would whip them from behind.

It was too easy for Drake,

They were coming to him.

The Gaiaphage would be very happy with him.

...

"C'mon Sam, can't you go any faster. She may have been attacked by coyotes and might be bleeding out or worse dea.." "Don't say that" Sam interrupted.

Edilio nodded, he could tell Sam was worried and felt like it was his fault.

Sam was now catching up as he remembered what was at stake.

They ran through a clearing and saw Brianna lying against a tree, unconscious.

"Brianna?" Sam ran over to her checking her for injuries.

Edilio stayed where he was, looking around. Making sure that no one was lurking in the shadows preparing to attack.

"Damn" Sam cursed.

"What?" Edilio asked whilst wandering over.

"She has a cut or something in the back of her head, that could be fatal"

Edilio kneeled down next to Sam and looked at the injury that had knocked Brianna out.

"Should we carry her back?" He asked.

"Yeah man, what else would we do?" Sam responded.

Then Edilio felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and a wet gooey liquid came out. Sam didn't notice, with his attention on Brianna.

Drake saw Edilio turn around and see Drake, Drake put his finger up to his lip telling him not to say anything.

Drake knew that doing that wouldn't make any difference but he did it because he wanted to scare Edilio.

Drake then felt it was the time to whip Sam, a grin appeared on his face as he striked Sam's back leaving a red gash.

He heard Sam shout out in pain,

Edilio had fallen to the ground, losing blood.

He had Sam to himself, he continued the beat down on Sam.

Sam looked like he had back at the PowerPlant.

Bloody and bruised, Sam was crying now. Begging for death.

Drake was having the time of his life,

Sam was curled up on the ground, and Drake found that funny.

Drake realised a short giggle.

Smiling to himself, knowing that both Sam and Edilio were taken care of.

He could get down to business.

Drake picked up Brianna, he still needed her, and headed back in the direction of the lake.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like a month, I didn't really have any new ideas, so yeah... I hope you like it, oh and sorry about my bad writing style, which CrazyKitten2112 has commented on, quite a few times.

* * *

Jack, Casper and Matt were walking out and about in the desert, occasionally shouting Brianna's name.

The soldiers could tell Jack was worried, they had stayed silent apart from calling her name.

The thought of starting a conversation to get Jack's mind of things hadn't occurred to them.

Jack was leading the way, walking alot faster than the others, hoping that Brianna would just, turn up somewhere.

Jack knew he was being delusional, but you could always hope, right?

...

Drake had Brianna in his arms, he was speed walking through the desert, desperate to get to the lake so he could finally get Diana to the Gaiaphage.

Brianna still hadn't woken, he hoped that she wasn't dead, that would ruin his plan.

The FAYZ was turning black, he wasn't sure whether this was the works of his master or nemesis.

He had witnessed Astrid throw nemesis out of a window, but his master seemed sure that he was still alive.

Drake could just make out, three figures walking around in circles cupping their hands over their mouths as if they were shouting something.

Drake stopped walking, he let out a deep sigh and dropped Brianna onto the ground, he didn't want her to get in the way if there was a fight.

He glanced down at Brianna to check if she was okay, then started walking over to the three figures.

...

Sam was in agony, Drake!

He wanted to die so badly, but he couldn't. He had to save Brianna.

Sam tried to stand up but he could hardly even move without screaming in pain.

Sam then noticed Edilio lying next to him, Edilio wasn't in such bad shape.

Maybe he just passed out?

Sam reached over to Edilio and tapped him whilst crinkling up his face, Edildo shifted slightly at the touch but then went still again.

It was then that Sam noticed the wound on the back of Edilio's neck, "crap" he whispered to himself, they were in deep, deep shit.

...


End file.
